Blanca Nieves del espacio
by Smithback
Summary: Freezer y Bulma le cuentan una historia a su hija recién nacida antes de dormir.


Blanca Nieves del espacio

«Este trabajo es tan malo que ni siquiera es falso.» cronopaisaje

"Es más pequeña de lo que pensé que sería"

"Yo la veo de tamaño normal… para ser mitad humana me parece perfecta." Le decía Bulma a su pareja, Freezer, sobre su hija, mientras ambos la observaban al lado de su cuna.

"Ya he pensado en un nombre, Ice." Dijo el tirano, orgulloso.

Bulma frunció el ceño."No me gusta, es demasiado simple… ¿qué tal? Bra."

"Definitivamente no." Respondió él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña niña que en cuerpo se parecía tanto a su padre, con excepción del cabello azulado.

"Nieve." Dijo él.

Bulma lo pensó por unos instantes… "si, me gusta. Aunque quizá... me recuerda al cuento de Blanca Nieves."

"¿Blanca Nieves?" preguntó el alienígena extrañado.

"si, es un cuento de la tierra y-"la charla fue interrumpida por los pequeños llantos de la niña, quien se había despertado. Bulma la tomó en sus brazos, intentó arrullarla.

"¿Por qué no le cuentas ese cuento?, quizá así se duerma."

Bulma rodó los ojos."Creo que eres tu quien quiere que le cuenten un cuento."

"Disfruto de tus simples y humanas historias, si respondió él con elegancia.

"Bien, entonces…

Había una vez una pequeña princesa, la más hermosa de todas, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, por eso la nombraron Blanca Nieves, un cabello azul el cielo y ojos color rubí. Era una princesa que vivía con sus padres, pero su madre murió y el rey se volvió a casar y-"

"Espera" interrumpió Freezer. "¿se volvió a casar? No me digas que la nueva madre será malvada… ¡qué tienen ustedes en contra de las madrastras? Si así es... déjame cambiar un poco el cuento…hum... no, que sea el rey quien muere y sea el nuevo rey el malvado…si... continua."

Bulma rodó los ojos ante la actitud controladora de su pareja, pero prosiguió con el cuento.

"Bien, entonces, el nuevo rey,-"

"Vegeta" dijo divertido Freezer.

"si, el nuevo rey Vegeta, era una rei- un rey envidioso, malvado y envidioso de la belleza de su hijastra. Cuando ella era pequeña, la soportó por algún tiempo, pero conforme ella crecía, su belleza y tiempo de que ella tomase el poder, se acercaba; su envidia crecía a la par. Llegó un momento en el que se decidió a matarla. Ordenó a uno de sus súbditos,"

"Raditz"

"Le ordenó a Raditz llevar a la joven a un planeta lejano y boscoso y sacarle el corazón. Pero la princesa sabía que Raditz era un loco calenturiento que se conmovió con las promesas y belleza de la chica y la dejó ir, la dejó escapar. Le sacó el corazón a algún otro animal y se lo presentó a su rey. Quien satisfecho comenzó con su verdadero reinado del terror, puesto que la princesa era la verdadera heredera de la organización planetaria.

La princesa se fue a otro planeta lejano en los límites del control de los planetas de la organización. No sabía que hacer, a pesar de que era fuerte no podía pelear a la par, contra el rey, por lo que se decidió a entrenarse. Ella pensó que el planeta estaba desierto, pero pronto se encontró con otros seres, parecían enanos y eran bastante divertidos y particulares-"

Espera. Ellos ¿la ayudarán?" Freezer sonrió ante el asentimiento de su pareja. "Bien, entonces, que sean las fuerzas Ginyu"

"Ellos son solo cuatro, necesito, siete."

"rellena los huecos con quien quieras."

"Entonces serán, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Ginyu, Krillin Chichi y Goku. Cada uno tenía una personalidad característica: Chichi era algo gruñona, Krillin era un dormilón, Goku era un poco despistado,"

"dirás idiota."

"Recoome tímido; Burter olía mal, Jeice era mal hablado y Ginyu era bailarín en un club nocturno, y muy orgulloso de serlo…

La princesa no quería entrenar con ellos, después de todo ella parecía ser más fuerte que ellos, pero ellos le dijeron que tenían técnicas especiales, y además que le ayudarían a pelear contra el rey mono. Ellos eran mineros-"

"Minaban planetas."

"Minaban planetas para el rey, aunque eran también parte de la resistencia, un grupo de rebeldes que querían derrocar al rey, porque en realidad le eran leales y extrañaban al antiguo rey.

Durante algunos años ellos le enseñaron sus técnicas especiales, ella les dijo como infiltrarse en las tropas y ejército del rey, ya que conocía muy bien como estaba conformado su reino; también les instruyo en las formas de entrar a el planeta del rey sin ser detectados, además de que les ayudó a hacer naves y armas más poderosas, porque ella también era muy inteligente."

"No quiero a Burter cerca de ella, ya conozco lo desagradable que puede ser ese idiota." Refunfuñó Freezer.

"Burter se le insinuaba a la princesa, pero ella siempre lo golpeaba hasta casi matarlo y de hecho, planeaba ponerlo en gran peligro cuando llegase el momento de atacar."

"Excelente."

"La princesa había entrenado por mucho tiempo, tenía a Goku infiltrado en el ejército, con promesas y engaños, también se había ganado la confianza de Raditz, tenían ya las naves más potentes que nunca, tripuladas por un pequeño ejército; solo necesitaban una ocasión, un momento en el que todos los leales al rey estuviesen reunidos. Entonces el rey anunció un baile por el aniversario de la supuesta muerte de la princesa. Ese sería el día en que atacarían, ellos entrarían al planeta asaltando a una nave de invitados, amordazándolos y tomando su nave. Eligieron la nave de los invitados de Namekusein, no les hicieron daño.

Ya en el baile, curiosamente los Nameku estaban retrasados y el rey exasperado. -¡qué falta de respeto! Decía el rey. –Seguro quieren llegar elegantemente tarde. Solo yo puedo hacer eso. ¡esos insectos!- refunfuñaba el rey.

Entonces la nave de los Namekusein aterrizó, hubo un apagón en la ciudad.

El rey se molestó. Un apagón era algo que daba una muy mala imagen para su reino.

Las luces regresaron. Y no eran los nameku los que bajaron de la nave.

Se desató un caos.

La mayor parte del ejército se volvió contra los suyos, los invitados fueron sacados del palacio a la fuerza, dentro, las fuerzas especiales de la princesa bailaban y peleaban a la par de el ejército del rey; pero más sangrienta y encarnizada era la pelea entre nieve y Vegeta.

-¡No eres rival para mi, niña! ¡Soy el guerrero legendario!- decía Vegeta.

-Pero te has regodeado en ese título por mucho tiempo, ahora estás gordo y viejo.- decía ella entre golpes.

Pronto, el rubio cabello del rey comenzó a desaparecer, parecía una bombilla con un falso contacto. El rey estaba cansándose.

El rey miró a su alrededor, el general Nappa, ya hacía derrotado por ahí, el teniente Bardoc se había unido a sus hijos y peleaba hombro con hombro con ellos en contra de los pocos leales al rey que quedaban.

Viéndose en desventaja, el rey intentó huir, pero la princesa fue más rápida y le asestó el golpe fatal. Entonces-"

"¿qué ataque fue?" Preguntó Freezer.

"No lo sé… dime tu." Dijo ella entre bostezos...

"Bien… si no puedes continuar con la historia, yo la terminaré." Freezer tomó a la bebe de los brazos de Bulma, y tomó la palabra. "Era el ataque más asombroso que jamás nadie hubiese visto, -¡Ice cube!- gritó ella y el rey se congeló. Se detuvo totalmente y su cuerpo comenzó a trozarse."

"¿qué clase de ataque es ese? Suena ridículo."

"Yo estoy contando la historia. Bien, entonces todos vieron como el rey Vegeta se hacía pedazos. Los pocos que quedaban leales al rey, se rindieron, los leales a la princesa celebraron.

Hubo pocas bajas que lamentar... y muchas que no valía la pena pensar, como Burter y alguno que otro inútilSaiiajin por ahí...

Pero finalmente la princesa retomó su lugar como la legítima reina y emperatriz de la organización planetaria y extendió su reino hasta el infinito y más allá. Se convirtió en la emperatriz eterna del universo. Fin."

"¡¿qué?! ¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Bulma cansada y alterada por el abrupto final que Freezer le había dado a la historia.

"Si, Nieve ya está dormida. Tenemos que dejarla. Tenía que terminar el cuento pronto, además me parece un final perfecto."

Ambos se acercaron a la cuna, depositando a la pequeña Nieve ahí.

"Le faltó algo de romance a la historia, ¿no?"

"No. Ella no necesita una pareja, es la emperatriz eterna, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella." Refunfuñó Freezer.

Bulma ignoró lo dicho por su pareja. "¿qué tal Piccolo? El príncipe de los Namekusein que iba en la nave. Nieve se fue a disculpar con él y se enamoraron…"

"¡¿Un Namekusein?! ¡Definitivamente no!"

"Pero piénsalo. Es perfecto. Piccolo será eternamente joven, será él quien ponga los huevos y además hasta donde yo sé, se reproducen asexualmente. Será él quien se quede a cuidar de sus larvas… mientras ella impera y ordena por todo el universo…" concluyó Bulma, ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"hum.. Sí, creo que podría funcionar."

Caminando ya a su cuarto. Freezer se detuvo de repente. "Espera. Si Nieve es nuestra hija, ¿¡Yo morí y tú te casaste con Vegeta?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!"

Bulma pasó una mano por su cara, cansada. "Freezer, es solo un cuento, además fuiste tú quien dijo que el rey anterior se moría… y querías que Vegeta fuera el antagonista de la historia. Hiciste lo mismo cuando conté 'Caperucita Roja', 'El Lobo-hombre' y la última vez con 'La bella durmiente' donde por cierto, Eso de que yo te despierte solo teniendo sexo contigo mientras duermes me parece francamente una perversión. Eres tu quien siempre mete a Vegeta en los cuentos."

Freezer hizo un 'elegante' puchero. "¿No me dejarías por ese mono de Vegeta? ¿Verdad?"

Bulma le dio un corto beso en los labios. "No en ésta dimensión."

*Notas de Smithback

Estoy tratando de escribir un Bulma-Freezer, largo como las horas en el tráfico , no tiene nada que ver con esto, supongo que de ahí me inspiré… pero que gran desvío.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, chistes: a Review.

Si yo fuera la dueña de Dragon Ball, como lo es el maestro Toriyama, hubiera puesto más alienígenas en la historia. Por cierto, se dan cuenta de que Freezer y Cell… están desnudos…

Por cierto, si son fans de Freezer y saben leer inglés, les recomiendo las historias 'Cold Space ' y 'Savior of Demons '. increíbles historias, interesantísimas y emocionantes con mi amado Freezer como protagonista; en una insano y en otra no tanto.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Blanca Nieves del espacio

Freezer y Bulma le cuentan una historia a su hija recién nacida antes de dormir.


End file.
